Flynt Coal
Flynt Coal"Never Miss a Beat" Credits is the leader of Team FNKI. Flynt made his first appearance in the doubles round of the Vytal Festival Tournament, fighting against Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. Appearance Flynt is a young, dark-skinned man with dark brown eyes. He wears rectangular sunglasses and a dark fedora with a blue trim on his head, as well as an earring on his right ear. He also wears a dark vest over an untucked white dress shirt, with a loose tie wrapped around the collar. Completing his attire is a pair of dark dress pants, silver dress shoes and a dark glove on his left hand. Personality Compared to the rather excitable nature of his teammate Neon Katt, Flynt exhibits a more serious, placid nature. He used to harbor some animosity towards Weiss due to the Schnee Dust Company forcing his father to close his own Dust shop. This is particularly apparent in his taunts towards Weiss, insulting her family and questioning her skill. However, when she risks her life to save Yang from his attack, he ends up respecting her determination and says that he "digs it." Powers and Abilities Flynt appears to be a musician and powerful fighter, given his use of a trumpet as a weapon. With his trumpet, Flynt is able to not only restrict Yang and Weiss' movements purely through the sound waves it produces, but also boost the movement speed of his teammates. Likewise, he can use the sound waves to redirect attacks or hazards, as shown when he blew his trumpet on a fire pillar, guiding it towards Weiss like a tongue of flame. His trumpet contains Dust vials, which add several effects to his sound waves. However, other effects have yet to be displayed in the series. Flynt primarily battles at range while stationary, as he is never seen attacking in close quarters with the trumpet. Throughout the battle against Weiss and Yang, he never once dodges or blocks his opponents' attacks during their duel. Despite this, he demonstrates surprising endurance and durability, absorbing all of Weiss' attacks with merely a stagger to indicate they'd registered. Additionally, he was able to withstand a pillar of flames engulfing him while still having enough Aura left to battle, whereas Weiss was completely depleted. His Semblance, "Killer Quartet", allows him to create three copies of himself, who all amplify his attacks vastly and copy his movements exactly with a slight delay. History Flynt's father owned a small Dust shop, but was pushed out of business by the Schnee Dust Company. This experience led to Flynt harboring animosity towards the Schnee family. Flynt and his team are students at Atlas Academy. He journeyed with his team to participate in the 40th Vytal Festival combat tournament, which was hosted by the kingdom of Vale. After progressing past the team stage of the tournament, Flynt and his teammate Neon Katt were defeated by Yang and Weiss of Team RWBY. Flynt and the other students defended Beacon Academy during the invasion by the Grimm and White Fang. Trivia *Flynt Coal is a reference to the Achievement Hunter Minecraft Let's Plays, in which "Flint Coal" became a running joke amongst the cast, also spawning merchandise and a character of the same name in X-Ray and Vav. *Flynt's name follows the Color Naming Rule, alluding to a dull gray color that makes up much of his clothing, and his last name "Coal", of course, bringing to mind the black stone used as fuel for fires. **Coincidentally enough, Flynt spent the majority of the doubles round against Yang and Weiss on the fire and lava biome. *Flynt shares the same first name as his voice actor, Flynt Flossy. *Flynt's weapon appears to be a C trumpet, indicated by the elongated bell. References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Minor Characters Category:Team FNKI Category:Atlas Academy Students Category:Male Characters